1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, generally include a display panel and a driving device for driving the display panel.
The display panel generally includes a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels PX which are connected to the signal lines and are arranged in a substantially matrix form.
The signal lines generally include a plurality of gate lines transferring gate signals and a plurality of data lines transferring data voltages.
Each pixel generally includes at least one switching element connected to a corresponding gate line and a corresponding data line, at least one pixel electrode connected to the switching element, and a counter electrode which faces the pixel electrode and is applied with a common voltage. The switching element generally includes at least one thin film transistor and is turned on or turned off depending on the gate signal transferred by the gate line to selectively transfer the data voltage transferred by the data line to the pixel electrode. Each pixel typically displays an image with a luminance depending on the difference between the data voltage and the common voltage.
Images displayed on a display device are generally divided into still images and moving images. When the image signals of adjacent frames are the same, a still image can be displayed and when the image signals of adjacent frames are different from each other, a moving image can be displayed.
The driving device generally includes a graphic processing unit (GPU), a driver, and a signal controller which controls the driver. Generally, the graphic processing unit transfers an input image signal for the image to be displayed on the display panel to the signal controller and the signal controller generates a control signal for driving the display panel and transfers the generated control signal to the driver, along with the image signal. The driver generally includes a gate driver which generates the gate signals and a data driver which generates the data voltages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.